nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Chiira Hoshi
Appearance The 5'8'' humanoid has a cheerful smile and a mischevious look to his soft red eyes. His hair is long and uncut and appears almost to be made out of clouds in it's free flowing nature as his body is thin and wirey, his steps constantly in a flowing state of dance as he moves with an unrestrained grace. Wearing no armor and noble's clothes, he seems relaxed and full of fancy. it's tends to be casually obvious to the passerby that he's the son of a noble, and to the person who spends time with him, his soft-spoken literacy and well thought out arguments indicate a life of luxury spent amongst books and excellent Tutelage. The final item of note that he wears is a fine bladed scarf. A series of black blades hanging from either end as the scarf itself has fantastical embroidery of multiple dragons dancing in flight. The masterworking of it such it never appears to be the same as one remembers first seeing it. Personality Chiira loves meeting and talking with people. Finding out more about their life stories is practically an addiction for him whilst he tends to be evasive about his own past. He feels incredible respect for most he meets, as he's often characterized by attempting to be thoughtful to the concerns of others around him. He can almost always be caught smiling and seeking to keep the mood as light as possible, regardless of the weight of the topic being discussed. Likes, Dislikes, Ambition, and Favorite Song Likes # Peaches - soft, sweet, and delicious. These are refreshing no matter how many times I try them. # Stories - no matter the genre, or the subject and no matter the skill of the teller, these are lovely to hear. # Music - These give light and spice to the world. There's no way to describe how wonderful a gift to the world that music is. # Dancing - Putting music to footwork is exciting and lifegiving. A truely enjoyable art # Rainy weather - Especially thunderstorms. Those are beautiful. The wonderful way that lightning dances through the skies is a dream. Dislikes # Being stabbed - I don't like being hurt # Being Betrayed - I don't like being hurt # Being burned - I don't like being hurt # Being hurt - I don't like being hurt? is there a theme here? I couldn't tell. # Watching others suffer. - I don't like people being in pain. Especially if I can help. Ambition # I want to make a thousand friends. Favorite Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eq-qUy-a-A Relationships friends # Otul - the proudest lizardfolk! This man is proud of his race and his heritage. He may be arrogant but his strength of will and belief make him a reliable ally and one I hope to make into a long-lasting Friend # Tyr - Otul's brother. I wish to make him my friend. But I lack the appropiate appendages to do so, so he tends to forget about me. I'm fairly certain he'd remember me if I grew a bust but ah... I don't want to. # George - Yes to the raging fighter! this man is flexible, very flexible and clever. Not someone I want to have as an enemy. Pretty much ever. # Chihiro - Beautiful and flirtatious, she has a companion named seki - Seh-Ki, not Seh-ksi, I know it's hard to differentiate. but she is charming to talk to and gave me a gift. A lucky gift, and thus also a treasure. Enemies # The spork - a cursed instrument for eating, one can only guess at the devils that consumed the mind of the man who created this. # The spnife - a thrice cursed instrumen for eating. more spoon then knife, it's impossible to cut evenly with this, and you're more likely to cut your tongue with it than to cut your food properly. # The Spplate - A five-times cursed utensil, it screams eternally, for is it metal or pottery? it does not know, is it bowl or plate? this too, it cannot answer. If a person offers you a Spplate, cut ties and flee promptly. They worship creatures beyond your imagining. History Early Years Chiira was born a bastard son in a Tian Xia city. There's not much he honestly remembers, or will recount honestly. His mother worked as a maid and while she did her best for him as a babe by carrying him around and feeding him when she could. He never had much of a childhood with her as she was almost always busy, in an attempt to earn money to help her son out of a life of poverty. Due to commonly being left on his own, Chiira took to the life of a streetrat. Running along the streets with a small gang of fellow children. Due to his mother's hard work however, his antics only ever remained playful at worst and surprisingly helpful at best. At the age of twelve however, his mother a grave illness surfaced in his mother and she quickly began to waste away. Wracked daily with fevers and painful chills. With no way of earning money to help her, Chiira's mischevious nature quickly turned to thievery - stealing food and medicine in order to try and bring his mother back to health. However with no money to pay for a doctor, and no knowledge himself, the stolen medicine only served to aggravate his mothers condition, resulting in a more worried and reckless Chiira who would seek anything with which to save his mother. Then came a very important day - a day when Chiira stole someone's purse. Something he had never been willing to lower himself to before, yet it was all he could do. With this money, he was able to purchase the services of a doctor, bringing them to his mothers side. He spent hours in restless wait. Hoping for a positive edict from the doctor. Something to say he'd finally have his mother back. Childishly he hugged and swayed with his tail. Full of exuberance that she might finally be saved, however when the doctor finally left his mother's room, only dread filled him. Innately sensitive to the emotions of others as part of his heritage, he could immediately tell that there would be no good news coming from this man. Stepping back in fear at the words that would come next. "The disease comes from hell and can only be cured by a cleric." was the doctors words. "C-cost M-money. Give?" Chiira had asked the man desperately holding out the few number of gold coins remaining The child was promptly laughed at in mockery as the man spit on the coins "a peasant bastard like you wouldn't be able to afford the services of a cleric in one life times let alone two. Collapsing to his knees, Chiira's world broke. Tears filling his eyes. The pain overwhelming his senses so much so that he failed to notice the doctors departure. The young kitsune only able to stare at the ceiling up until he heard a soft cry for "water" from his mother. Pushing himself to his feet and wiping away his tears, Chiira scampered to get a cup for her. Knowing that it helped the most with her fever and would make her more comfortable which was very important to him. Handing the water to his mother, or trying to, he found himself suddenly stopped by her hand as she lashed out and grabbed him by the wrist. "Mother?" the child asked. "Son." was the word she got out of her mouth before she was taken by a fit of coughing. "I'm... sorry." "No mom! Don't be!" Chiira shook his head violently "You always tried your best for me. And. And... I'll do something. I'll make you get better! I'm sure I'll think of something." Despite his own words, the kitsune's hackles rose. Fearful, a sixth sense alerting him to an incoming problem. One that couldn't yet be processed by a child's mind as his mother pulled him close to her nuzzling him affectionately and then commanding him softly. "Chiira. Walk with your head high and tail proud. You always looked like him." "looked like who?" Chiira had asked her. "Your father. he was..." she started to cough again. Chiira immediately getting a damp cloth and bringing it to her mouth in a worried pout. "Mom. Let go! I'll get you some water. I'll -" a sudden SLAM interrupts him as inside the house, a door was opened. Broken open despite being unlocked. "Chiira I'm." his mother's voice is once again interrupted by coughing "sorry I couldn't do better for you." "But find your father his name is--" she starts coughing worse than before. A man in full armor entering the room to find the sickly mother and fearful child. "So you're the thief boy." the man spoke, abruptly grabbing the child and tearing him away to a frightened and disheartened cry of "Mother!" as Chiira started to struggle and reach out causing the man's attention to be drawn to the sickly woman. Then stepping back with a disgusted expression. "Devil's bitch!!!" he accused as he dropped the struggling Kitsune and instead pulled out his sword with a steely rasp and approached the coughing woman. The action resulting in the child's eyes widening as he lept forward with a desperate cry "No!!! Don't hurt my mother!" only to be countered with an "Impudent whelp!" as the man struck himm with a gauntleted fist. The force of the blow knocked Chiira to the side and causing him vision to dim. Desperate tears now falling from his eyes as the man raised the blade "N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chiira could only scream in terror at the blade's falling strike. Turning his eyes away and praying, wishing to the gods that by denying it with his eyes, he could deny it from existence. Yet reality is not so kind. The woman's coughing silenced by a death gurgle that would haunt him into the following years he could only look back at the scene with horror. His mother's bed painted in her blood. Furious beyond reasoning Chiira felt his heart race "You! You! MONSTER!!!!" he lept from his spot on the floor, and, with fangs exposed went for the throat of the man. And again, his childishness proved to be his folly. Caught by the neck and struggling, Chiira could do nothing but rage. scrabbling at the arm helplessly before a pressure built up behind his eyes and he let out an unholy roar. Placing his hands on the mans wrist and sending a surge of electricity into him an attempt to at least harm ''him. As per his wish, this served as enough to shock the man and harm him. Infuriating him such that Chiira was thrown into a wall which rendered unconscious. '''Teenaged years' Indentured into slavery for his earlier crimes of thievery, Chiira was given into the property of the one he had stolen the wallet from. Who, at the advice of the guard who had taken him, promptly went about removing the kitsune's tail with a cursed weapon in the belief that it had served as the source of the earlier magical attack. This rendered Chiira effectively mindless for the next years of his service. his heart broken with the loss of his mother, and his soul broken by the loss of his tail, it began so that every day and night ended similarly for him. For at day he prayed thusly: "Today gods. I hope it is today that is the day I die." At the nights he would then finish with a prayer asking for the below: "because it was not today, then tomorrow gods, I hope is the day I die." For three years he made this prayer, and for those three years they went unanswered. Causing the teenager to fall further into his despair that the gods would ignore him still. That he had nothing in life that would spare him from the endless suffering he was damned to. He made many, many attempts at suicide, but was always thwarted and then punished. Magical punishment used so as to only break his spirit without yet breaking his body as he continued to serve. Forced to memorize and serve as an encyclopedia for random knowledge by day, and then entertainment by night. The Kitsune was gradually programmed to be useful. Following his owner around, they moved from ruin to ruin to ruin. Always exploring. Some of these ruins had traps. Which resulted in Chiira's ingenious idea that so long as he moved ahead, then he could die by triggering one, so he started to volunteer to trigger them. unfortunately like any other idea he had so far it ended up thwarted by others - a cleric restoring him from the verge of death after his every failed attempt in seeking it. Young Adulthood Years of this travail passed. Chiira's forced living continuing up until they came to a very strange ruins. Seemingly the tomb of a powerful dragon. It was located in the mountains, and far above the clouds. His strongest memory of the time being that it was "hard to breathe." Traversing the dungeon was the closest success that Chiira ever had in obtaining his teenaged dreams. The clerics very nearly running out of spells, and a number of potions forced down his gullet to ensure his continued survival and usefulness as a trap trigger. however it wasn't long until everyone was driven to the point of exhaustion. However before they could give up, they finally reached the end and found a large room with a rotting silk sheet as its entrance. Entering first, Chiira found himself face to face with the boney corpse of a massive dragon. Colossal in size, he could only step back in shock, First wondering how such a large creature could fit in the cave. Second wondering how he had not seen it through the cloth. "Enter" he was then commanded regardless of his reaction. So he entered. For surely, with this creature there must be something that could finally end him. Chiira entered almost gleefully, following the steps of a dance he had learned as he enters as this would surely be the moments when it would all finally end and then -- Nothing happened. Nothing... happened. Luckily, in that being unreasonably depressed in the first place, there was no new layer of lowness for Chiira to go to in his disappointment. He only watched as the other members in his party entered. Moving around the massive cavern and exploring it. Checking for gold - of which they found none, and treasure - lacking in equal supply. Their disappointment growing in audible shouts and complaints as Chiira simply watched the dragon. Finally came the biggest mistake that one made would ever make in his life as well as the last one. as in a fit of fury, he kicked and desecrated the dragon. Causing a sudden and furious roar to erupt seemingly from out of nowhere. The smell of lightning in the air as the cave shuddered and thundered with a draconic roar of fury. What came next was a visible storm of electricity, unstoppable and happening so fast that it could only register on the mind, as nobody could react to it. It swarmed over everything, and what Chiira saw next was... blackness. Whooping out loud or trying to, for we was overjoyed at his desperate objective finally obtained until... He closed his eyes and opened them. and instead of finding himself dead, he found himself standing atop some scaffolding as he looked over into a dark mass of clouds that formed into a the shape of a colossal dragon. The voice like thunder as it spoke a single angry question - "Why have you entered my tomb?" To which Chiira was mildly disappointed as he had assumed he had died already, and this was serving as disappointing evidence to the contrary, but he figured he'd answer earnestly. it was an ancient dragon after all "I came to die." "You what?" the dragon asked and then tilted its head. "I came here. To die." Chiira reiterated with a peaceful smile "What about wealth? Power? Glory?" the dragon asked "What about them? I have nothing to spend wealth on. No person to impress, and no people to show off to." Chiira countered. "The only thing I seek is oblivion." The dragon, being a haunt with strong ties to the world it it's worldliness was absolutely confused by the strange creature in front of it. What could seek death so ardently as it? What could then suck at dying so badly that they managed to make their way into it's lair like this. More specifically, how bad were the people he hired at making traps that this little pipsqueek survived? The dragon in it's ageless wisdom was forced to use one of it's ultimate techniques of comprehension at this behavior - that of "accept it and move on." as it spent some time watching the Kitsune who seemed so ready to die. "Why do you seek death so passionately?" it asked the kitsune. "Because I have no reason to live." Chiira had replied "Then if I give you a reason to live?" "Well then I'd have to seek to live, wouldn't I?" Chiira mused. "Then tell me your name boy." The dragon had demanded "Chiira." is what it received in reply. "A thousand colorful... what. What boy. What is your last name?" the dragon questioned, to which Chiira merely shook his head. Unknowing of what his last name would be much to the dragons ire. However this only delayed his determination by a few moments before it finally began to speak again. "You shall now be Chiira Hoshi. A thousand colorful stars. I learned too late in my life that a friend was worth more than the largest horde. So you will seek out a horde of a thousand friends. For each friend you find will light up the skies of your life like another vivid star." and with that, the illusory scene had faded. Leaving the tailless Kitsune alone in a scene of blackened devastation. The only other thing of note being a new bladed scarf wrapped around him. The dragons depicted on it slowly dancing along it's length.